Die Lange Nacht (Episode)
"Die Lange Nacht" (im Orignal: "The Long Night") ist die dritte Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die siebzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 28. April 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 29. April 2019. Inhalt Arya will ihren Wert als Kämpferin unter Beweis stellen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Samwell Tarly bekommt einen Dolch aus Drachenglas in die Hand gedrückt und läuft danach durch die Burg, um sich an der Front zu positionieren. Tyrion Lennister nimmt mehrere Weinschläuche mit und macht sich auf den Weg zur Krypta, in der sich die Frauen und Kinder während der Schlacht verstecken. Währenddessen wird Bran Stark von Theon Graufreud, Alys Karstark und den Eisenmännern in den Götterhain gebracht, wo sie ihn als Köder benutzen und beschützen werden. Derweil beobachten Arya und Sansa Stark von der Burgmauer aus, wie die Soldaten sich formieren. Lyanna Mormont befehligt die Truppen im Hof von Winterfell. Draußen vor der Burg haben sich bereits die Soldaten formiert. Ganz vorne an der Front bilden die Dothraki auf ihren Pferden, begleitet von Ser Jorah Mormont und Geist, die Kavallerie. Auf der linken Flanke befinden sich die Ritter des Grünen Tals, befehligt von Ser Brienne von Tarth. Dabei wird sie von Ser Jaime Lennister und Podrick Payn unterstützt. Ebenfalls an der Front befinden sich die Unbefleckten, Lord Beric Dondarrion, der von Sandor Clegane und Gendry unterstützt wird, Tormund, Eddison Tollett und Samwell Tarly. Jon Schnee und Daenerys Targaryen sind mit den beiden Drachen Rhaegal und Drogon abseits der Burg gelandet, um auf den Nachtkönig zu warten. 300px|thumb|Geist an der Seite von Jorah Als sich alle positioniert haben und auf die Ankunft der Armee der Untoten warten, taucht plötzlich Lady Melisandre an der Front auf. Sie fragt Jorah Mormont, ob er die Sprache der Dothraki spricht und fordert ihn auf ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Waffen heben sollen. Durch einen Zauberspruch entflammt Melisandre alle Arakhs der Dothraki. Die Tore werden geöffnet und Melisandre betritt das Innere der Burg. Sie trifft dabei auf Ser Davos Seewert. Melisandre meint er könne sich die Hinrichtung sparen, da sie bereits vor dem Morgengrauen tot wäre. Die Dothraki stürmen los in die Dunkelheit, um die Armee der Untoten anzugreifen. Ser Jorah und der Schattenwolf Geist sind ebenfalls Teil des Ansturms. Die Unbefleckten schießen mit Katapulten, die mit entflammten Kugeln beladen sind, auf die Wiedergänger. Die anderen beobachten den Kampf aus der Ferne, auch wenn, aufgrund der Dunkelheit, nicht viel zu erkennen ist. Sie müssen aber mit ansehen, wie die Lichter der flammenden Schwerter nach und nach erlöschen. Jorah kann mit einigen überlebenden Dothraki fliehen und zum Rest der Armee zurückkehren. 300px|thumb|Edd stirbt bei dem Versuch Sam zu retten Die gesamte Armee der Wiedergänger stößt daraufhin vor und attackiert die Lebenden. Die Armee hat eine solch gewaltige Masse, dass diese nicht wirklich marschieren, sondern im Überfluss aufeinander laufend nach vorne stürmen. Die Lebenden sind sichtlich unterlegen und können die Untoten nur schwer bekämpfen. Nachdem Samwell Tarly zu Boden geht und dieser von Eddison Tollett aufgehoben wird, ersticht ein Wiedergänger den Lord Kommandanten, wodurch dieser stirbt. Die Armee der Lebenden setzt zum Rückzug an, da sie keinerlei Chance gegen die Wiedergänger haben. Die Unbefleckten sichern den Rückzug und stellen sich den Untoten weiterhin entgegen. Grauer Wurm muss eine schwere Entscheidung treffen und löst die Falle aus, wodurch der Zugang zur Burg unterbrochen wird, was zur Folge hat, dass die Unbefleckten nicht zurückkehren können. Daenerys und Jon beobachten dabei die Schlacht aus der Ferne. Daenerys kann allerdings nicht tatenlos zuschauen, wie erst ihre Dothraki sterben und nun auch der Rest ihrer Armee vernichtet wird. Jon erinnert Daenerys an ihren Plan, dass sie hier auf den Nachtkönig warten, der kommt um Bran zu töten. Daenerys erwähnt jedoch, dass die Toten bereits hier sind und steigt auf ihren Drachen. Jon folgt ihr und steigt auf Rhaegal. 300px|thumb|Die Drachen verbrennen die Wiedergänger Die beiden fliegen über den Köpfen der Armeen und schaffen es große Teile der Wiedergänger zu verbrennen. Die Weißen Wanderer beobachten dabei die Schlacht aus der Ferne und schreiten nicht selber ein. Als Jon versucht die Weißen Wanderer anzugreifen, zieht ein heftiger Schneesturm auf, der die Sicht stark einschränkt. Durch die erschwerte Sicht kollidieren Rhaegal und Drogon in der Luft. Nach dem Zusammenstoß landet Rhaegal in der Nähe des Götterhains, um auf die Ankunft des Nachtkönigs zu warten. Arya und Sansa Stark beobachten die Schlacht von den Burgmauern aus. Als die Schlacht sicht zuspitzt gibt Arya ihr einen Dolch aus Drachenglas und fordert sie auf in die Krypta zu gehen, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Sansa meint sie wisse nicht, wie man einen Dolch benutzt und Arya erklärt ihr, dass sie die Wiedergänger mit dem spitzen Ende durchbohren soll. Danach nimmt Arya einen Bogen und erschießt einen Wiedergänger, der Sandor Clegane angreifen wollte. Davos Seewert gibt das Zeichen um die Schützengräben zu entzünden, allerdings kann Daenerys das Zeichen aufgrund des Sturms nicht sehen. Sie versuchen die Gräben mit Hilfe der Bogenschützen zu entzünden, allerdings erlischt die Flamme jedes Mal. Auch der Versuch einiger Soldaten mit Hilfe einer Fackel die Gräben anzuzünden missglückt, da sie zuvor jedes Mal von Wiedergängern getötet werden. Ein Trupp von Unbefleckten marschiert vor und beschützt Melisandre, die nach dem Entzünden der Dothraki-Waffen nun das gleiche mit den Gräben versucht. Sie benötigt viele Versuche, jedoch gelingt es ihr letztendlich und die Schützengräben fangen an zu brennen. Das Feuer der Schützengräben erleichert Daenerys die Sicht, da sie nun die Burg wieder erkennen kann. Die Armee der Untoten rückt immer näher und ist nun auch im Götterhain zu hören. Theon erwähnt, dass sie die Gräben angezündet haben. Er will die verbleibende Zeit nutzen, um sich noch bei Bran zu entschuldigen. Allerdings unterbricht Bran ihn und meint, dass ihn all seine Taten dahin gebracht haben, wo er hingehört - nach Hause. Bran sagt er müsse jetzt gehen, woraufhin er seine Wargkräfte nutzt, um den Geist von Raben zu kontrollieren. Sie fliegen durch die Schlacht und durch den Sturm und treffen dabei auf den Nachtkönig, der auf Viserion reitet. 300px|thumb|Der Riese zerquetscht Lyanna Mormont Der Nachtkönig streckt seine Hand hinaus, um den Wiedergänger einen Befehl zu geben. Sie stürmen nicht mehr sinnlos ins Feuer, da dies keinen Nutzen hat. Stattdessen fokussieren sich die Wiedergänger auf einen einzelnen Punkt und steigen nach und nach in die Flammen, wodurch diese letztendlich an einem Punkt erlischt. Der Rest der Armee kann nun auf die Burg zustürmen. Ein untoter Riese bricht durch das Tor der Burg und schlägt Lyanna Mormont beiseite. Er scheint unaufhaltbar zu sein, Lyanna nimmt aber ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und attackiert ihn. Er jedoch ergreift sie und zerquetscht ihren Oberkörper. Mit ihren letzten Kräften stößt sie dem Riesen einen Dolch aus Drachenglas in das ihm verbliebene, jetzt blaue Auge, wodurch dieser stirbt. Lyanna geht zu Boden und stirbt ebenfalls. 300px|thumb|Die Unbewaffneten verweilen in der Krypta In der Krypta meint Tyrion, dass wenn sie jetzt dort oben wären eventuell etwas herausfinden könnten, was den Sieg bringen könnte, wie damals bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Varys weist ihn darauf hin, dass er dabei seine schwere Verletzung im Gesicht bekommen hat. Sansa behauptet zusätzlich, dass jeder der hier unten ist, nichts tun können. Das heldenhafteste was sie tun könnten wäre einzusehen, dass sie nicht helfen können. Tyrion meint, dass die beiden hätten verheiratet bleiben sollen, woraufhin Sansa antwortet, dass Tyrion der beste von allen Ehemännern war. Jedoch könne die Ehe, laut Sansa, nicht funktionieren, da er wegen der Drachenkönigin einen Loyalitätskonflikt hätte. Missandei steht auf und meint, dass es ohne die Drachenkönigin wirklich weniger Probleme geben würde, da sie dann bereits tot wären. Jon erblickt den Nachtkönig auf Viserion und beobachtet wie dieser davon fliegt. Jon und Rhaegal fliegen ihm hinterher. Drogon und Rhaegal folgen ihm hoch über den Wolken, wo kein Sturm wütet und die Sicht klarer ist. Doch der Nachtkönig scheint verschwunden zu sein. Plötzlich erscheinen die blauen Flammen aus den Wolken und Viserion attackiert Drogon und Daenerys. Nach dem Angriff fliegt er wieder nach unten und attackiert die Burg. Dabei hüllt er Teile der Armee der Lebenden in Flammen. Rhaegal greift Viserion an und beißt ihm in den Nacken. Er kann dadurch Stücke aus seinem Gesicht herausbeißen, wodurch das Feuer unkontrolliert herausschießt. Viserion verletzt Rhaegal dabei mehrfach am Bauch und fokussiert sich danach auf Jon und versucht ihn zu töten. Der Nachtkönig zieht seinen Speer, als plötzlich Drogon erscheint und Viserion rammt, wodurch der Nachtkönig in die Tiefe stürzt. Rhaegal wurde bei dem Angriff ebenfalls stark verletzt und geht zu Boden, wobei er Jon abwirft. 300px|thumb|Der Nachtkönig grinst nach Daenerys' Versuch ihn zu töten Daenerys und Drogon erblicken den Nachtkönig, der ungeschützt am Boden steht. Sie sagt die valyrischen Worte Dracarys, wodurch Drogon anfängt Feuer auf den Nachtkönig zu speien. Er wird komplett in Flammen eingehüllt, als die Flammen verschwinden steht der Nachtkönig jedoch noch unverletzt an gleichen Punkt und grinst. Daraufhin wirft er einen Speer nach Drogon, verfehlt diesen allerdings. Der Nachtkönig bewegt sich in Richtung Burg, da er zu Bran Stark will. Jon versucht ihn zu stoppen und ihn von hinten anzugreifen, allerdings hebt der Nachtkönig seine Arme und belebt alle Gefallenen wieder zum leben, darunter auch Eddison Tollett, Qhono und Lyanna Mormont. Jon ist plötzlich von hunderten Wiedergängern umzingelt. Er kann sich verteidigen und bekämpft die Wiedergänger, allerdings sind es zu viele. Plötzlich kommt Daenerys zur Rettung und Drogon verbrennt die restlichen Wiedergänger. Sie will das Jon aufsteigt, allerdings will er zum Götterhain, um Bran zu beschützen. Daenerys ist abgelenkt, wodurch es einigen Wiedergängern gelingt auf Drogon zu steigen und mit Messern auf ihn einzustechen. Drogon ist umhüllt von Wiedergängern und wirft versehentlich Daenerys ab, die den Wiedergängern nun schutzlos ausgeliefert ist. Ser Jorah kommt zur Hilfe und gemeinsam bekämpfen sie die Wiedergänger. 300px|thumb|Arya kämpft sich durch die Wiedergänger Arya Stark kämpft sich ebenfalls durch die Horde der Wiedergänger und schaltet einen Teil der Armee aus. Bei der Flucht schlägt sie sich den Kopf an und verletzt sich. Sandor Clegane hat derweil eine Panikattacke und kann nicht weiterkämpfen, doch Beric Dondarrion sagt ihm, dass sie ihn brauchen. Für Sandor ist der Kampf allerdings aussichtslos. Als Beric ihm Arya zeigt, die am Dach der Burg hängt, bekommt Sandor neuen Mut und macht sich auf den Weg um Arya zu retten. In der Bibliothek von Winterfell trifft Arya auf einige Wiedergänger, die auf der Suche nach ihr sind. Sie kann sich allerdings lautlos durch den Raum bewegen und dadurch die Wiedergänger umgehen. Als sie sich unter einem Tisch versteckt, tropft das Blut ihrer Kopfwunde auf den Boden, wodurch die Wiedergänger auf sie aufmerksam werden. Durch eine Ablenkung schafft sie es die Tür zu erreichen, doch plötzlich werden beide Türen von einer Horde Wiedergänger gestürmt, woraufhin Arya wegrennen muss. Sandor und Beric sind auf der Suche nach ihr, als sie plötzlich mit Wiedergängern auf ihr durch die Tür bricht. Beric wirft sein Flammenschwert und rettet Arya, allerdings wird Beric auch verwundet. Gemeinsam fliehen sie durch die Burg, wobei Beric immer weiter und schwerer verletzt wird. Schließlich schaffen sie es eine Tür zu verschließen, doch Beric stirbt an seinen Wunden. Melisandre ist ebenfalls anwesend und meint, dass er aus einem Grund wiederbelebt wurde und er diesen Grund nun erfüllt habe. Sie macht Arya außerdem neuen Mut und fragt, was wir zum Gott des Todes sagen würden, woraufhin sie mit "Nicht heute" antwortet. 300px|thumb|Der Nachtkönig belebt die Toten wieder In der Krypta hören Sansa, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei und die anderen, wie einige Soldaten an die Tür klopfen und fordern die Tür zu öffnen. Danach werden die Männer immer ruhiger, bis sie schließlich nur noch die Schreie der Wiedergänger hören. Nachdem der Nachtkönig die Toten wiederbelebt hat, erwachen plötzlich auch die toten Starks in ihren Gräbern wieder zum Leben. Einige Frauen und Kinder werden dabei von den Wiedergängern getötet. Sansa und Tyrion verstecken sich dabei hinter einem Grab. Die beiden schauen sich an und Sansa zieht ihren Dolch. Tyrion küsst danach Sansas Hand und die beiden fangen an zu rennen. Sie gehen von Grab zu Grab, um sich vor den Wiedergängern zu verstecken. Sie treffen dabei auf Varys, der sich zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden ebenfalls versteckt. 300px|thumb|Der Nachtkönig greift Arya Die Toten sind nun auch im Götterhain angekommen und die Eisenmänner kämpfen ums Überleben. Jeder einzelne Eisenmann stirbt und Theon muss sich der Armee alleine gegenüber stellen. Bran weiß was geschehen wird und bedankt sich bei Theon, da er ein guter Mann ist. Der Nachtkönig erscheint mit den Weißen Wanderern im Götterhain. Theon ergreift einen Speer und stürmt auf den Nachtkönig zu, dieser zerbricht jedoch den Speer und rammt ihn in Theons Bauch. Dieser erliegt seinen Verletzungen und stirbt. Der Nachtkönig marschiert auf Bran zu. Die beiden schauen sich an. Bran hebt seinen Kopf und schaut hinter den Nachtkönig, woraufhin dieser verwirrt seinen Kopf verdreht. Der Nachtkönig zieht seine Waffe, als plötzlich Arya auf den Nachtkönig springt. Es gelingt ihm jedoch sie rechtzeitig zu greifen. Sie lässt ihren Dolch in die andere Hand fallen und stößt diesem dem Nachtkönig in die Brust, wodurch dieser zu Staub zerfällt. Dadurch sterben alle Wiedergänger und Weißen Wanderer, sowie der Drache Viserion, der derzeit die Burg attackierte und Jon gegenüber stand. 300px|thumb|Daenerys trauert um Jorah Währenddessen bekämpften Jorah und Daenerys die Untoten, wobei Jorah immer schwerer verletzt wurde. Nach dem Tod aller Wiedergänger erliegt er seinen Verletzungen und stirbt in Daenerys' Armen. Als sie um Jorah trauert kommt Drogon dazu und legt sich um die Beiden. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen und der Nachtkönig wurde besiegt. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht verlässt Melisandre die Burg und wirft ihr Gewand ab. Davos will ihr folgen und hat seine Hand am Schwert. Allerdings erwähnte Melisandre bereits, dass sie vor dem Morgengrauen bereits tot wäre. Sie läuft weiter in den Schnee und wirft ihr Amulett weg. Danach kommt Melisandres wahre Gestalt zum Vorscheinen und ihre Haare werden grau und ihr Körper wird älter. Danach fällt sie um und stirbt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode * Qhono - von einem Wiedergänger getötet * Eddison Tollett - von einem Wiedergänger getötet * Lyanna Mormont - von einem Riesen-Wiedergänger zerquetscht * Beric Dondarrion - von mehreren Wiedergängern getötet * Theon Graufreud - vom Nachtkönig getötet * Alys Karstark - von Wiedergängern getötet * Jorah Mormont - stirbt an seinen Verletzungen durch die Wiedergänger * Nachtkönig - von Arya Stark getötet * Melisandre - stirbt nachdem sie ihr Amulett abnimmt Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Ser Brienne von Tarth *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Carice van Houten als Melisandre Nebenbesetzung *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig *Staz Nair als Qhono *Ben Crompton als Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Eddison Tollett *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Bea Glancy als Teela *Ian Whyte als Riese *TBA als Kleiner Sam Anmerkungen *Auch wenn dies nicht gezeigt wurde, ist bestätigt, dass Geist und Rhaegal die Schlacht überlebt haben. *Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Alys Karstark diese Folge überlebt hat. Sie war am Götterhain und hat Bran beschützt, später ist allerdings nur noch Theon als Überlebender zu sehen. Trivia *Mit einer Laufzeit von 82 Minuten ist die Folge die Längste der gesamten Serie. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Arya übergibt Sansa einen Dolch aus Drachenglas, jedoch behauptet sie, dass sie nicht wüsste, wie man einen Dolch benutzen würde. Daraufhin meint Arya, dass Sansa sie mit dem Spitzen Ende durchbohren soll. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Gespräch zwischen Jon und Arya, als er ihr das Schwert "Nadel" schenkt. Jon gibt Arya dabei den selben Tipp. ("Der Königsweg") *Nach dem Tod von Beric Dondarrion trifft Melisandre auf Arya und Sandor. Melisandre fragt Arya was sie zum Gott des Todes sagen würden, woraufhin Arya mit "Nicht heute" antwortet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Syrio Forel, der Arya damals das selbe gelehrt hat. ("Eine goldene Krone") Galerie Bilder 803 Dany Jon.jpg 803 Arya Sansa.jpg 803 Sansa.jpg 803 Jaime Brienne.jpg 803 Tyrion Varys.jpg 803 Jon.jpg 803 Jon 2.jpg 803 Jorah Daenerys.jpg 803 Gendry.jpg 803 Sansa.jpg 803 Arya.jpg 803 Sandor.jpg 803 Beric.jpg 803 Theon.jpg 803 Theon 2.jpg 803 Sansa Tyrion.jpg 803 Drachenfeuer.jpg 803 Viserion.jpg 803 Nachtkönig.jpg 803 Nachtkönig 2.jpg 803 Bran.jpg 803 Arya Melisandre Sandor.jpg 803 Melisandre Arya.jpg 803 Grauer Wurm.jpg 803 Jorah Geist.jpg 803 Lyanna.jpg 803 Samwell.jpg 803 Arya Beric.jpg 803 Arya Flammenschwert.jpg 803 Arya Nachtkönig.jpg 803 Jorah Daenerys 2.jpg 803 Sam Edd.jpg 803 Lyanna Riese.jpg 803 Melisandre 2.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 3 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 3 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 3 Game Revealed (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Season 8, Episode 3 fr:La Longue Nuit ru:Сезон 8, серия 3 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden